


Amusement Parks Were Meant for Dates Like Ours

by aireneria0



Category: EXO
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aireneria0/pseuds/aireneria0
Summary: So much for a day that was supposed to be just for Yixing and Jongdae (and for the rest of the dorks)





	1. I.  Datescapades

Jongdae and Yixing ended up seated on a steel bench paralleled to the Duck Wader attraction, and are trying to regain air as they watch little jumpy kids being told by their guardians not to jump off their humongous duck boats.

 

“Are you EVEN sane, Zhang Yixing?!” Jongdae exclaimed between air intakes with eyes as wide as yoyos looking at Yixing's amused ones. He tries to comprehend how in the world did Yixing coax him into riding the horrifying free-fall ride in all its deadly structure, for Jongdae that is.

 

The terrified younger male doesn't know if he should hit his boyfriend really hard in the head. In front of Kim Jongdae's face, how dare Zhang Yixing chuckle when it was a little too evident that the younger almost lost his soul from the gut-wrecking dropdown ride.

 

“I know right? T'was amazing!” the partially-dazed unicorn cheered and it wasn't so hard for Jongdae to tell that he already managed to return back to his normal breathing rhythm. Unfair bastard, hmph.

 

Sighing with his eyes closed, Jongdae leaned on his back and fought the urge hit the beaming man beside him. The other followed suit then turned to Jongdae's irked yet somehow relaxed face.

 

“Are you okay now?" inquired the older man wearing a slightly apologetic eye smile. ‘Slightly’ because Yixing loved how the ride made his lover feel, which is obviously shown in Jongdae's irritated gestures because Yixing admits that he really wanted to drive the younger up a wall at times... Oops! Yixing instructs himself to lessen the use of such expressions in his mind to keep it from a void of nasty thoughts.

 

Damn, if only Jongdae isn't so sexy when he's teased like this then Yixing wouldn't have done this in the first place.

 

On the other hand, Jongdae couldn't have been more sensitive to his boyfriend's mode of affection as his stomach got bombarded with fluttering butterflies, though it was only a smile from his lamb-like boyfriend he received so he tried to ignore him and settled for a pout instead. Still not meeting Yixing's eyes, Jongdae crossed his arms in front his chest.

 

Blood gradually rushed into the older's face so he decided to turn away after a minute of staring into Jongdae's adorable pout and forcefully swished his dirty thoughts away one by one. Again.

 

“Dae, pout like that and we'll end up in a love hotel instead.”

 

“Wha–!”  And with that Jongdae’s face flushed madly and decided instead to stir the conversation away after smacking Yixing’s arm when a voice suddenly called out to them.

 

“Oh look, Xing, Luhan-hyung and Minseok-hyung are here too!”

 

“You sure you're alright now, baby?” Yixing's voice now genuinely worried; unconcerned with the arrival of a cheery deer and his baozi.

 

“It's your fault, but yes, I guess” Jongdae eases the former's worry by cupping the side of his lover's face and giving him a reassuring smile.

 

"How come you guys never told us you're coming here?" Luhan interjects as Minseok greets them a little too cheerfully as well.

 

“Oh you know ge,” Yixing snorts, “the same reason you have for when you two sneak out to play without even a word before you guys take off.”

 

“Yixing! We're old enough you know. And why would you leave us to take care of the house?” Luhan ruffles Yixing's hair that causes the latter to scowl at him.

 

“I could ask you the same, you know?” Yixing mumbled, causing Jongdae and Minseok to burst in laughter. “And isn’t Yifan-ge and Junmyeon-hyung there to do that since you two never assumed duties as “the adults” in us?”

 

“Nah.. Those two escaped earlier than all of us.” Luhan continues “By the way, those three kiddos said they're here, too with Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol. Have you two seen them?”

 

“Nope, but I bet those guys would definitely show up, intentionally or not,” Jongdae chuckles.

 

They all knew how troublesome those youngsters are when they're let out in the open and for sure, a staff or two would later end up dragging them into the security office soon enough. Last time they went out to another amusement park, there were more than five of the personnel dragging them into the office so scratch that because maybe this time there'd be ten.

 

“He's right Lu-ge, let's just wait,” Minseok adds as he takes Luhan's hand in his own which causes a burst of flush across the latter's small face.

 

So much for just this morning, Jongdae's tummy could no longer wait and growled, surprising the older three and even himself with its demand.

 

Yixing chuckles lightly at it. “Wanna come with us to that resto over there, ge?” he gestures to the nearby quaint but homey Italian restaurant.

 

But before Minseok could answer with so much delight in his eyes, Luhan immediately declined the offer. “Oh no, no, no thanks but we just ate.” Luhan struggles as he repeats his firm “No” to his now puppy dog-eyed feline-ish boyfriend who wants to spend time as well with his adorable dongsaengs.

 

Watching the oldest couple, Yixing and Jongdae thought Luhan really must have had so much control over himself for not giving into Minseok's persistence although he’s obviously weak towards it.

 

“Fine, fine,” Minseok cutely pouts at the doe-eyed male and turns to the younger couple. “You two grab your bites. We'll check up on you guys later”.  The two oldest males waved as they continued their search for the others…or maybe not.

 

* * *

 

 

Finally being alone in a not so crowded area in the restaurant made Jongdae and Yixing feel oh-so relaxed as they ate the best-sellers they ordered. Just as Yixing was about to chomp another chunk of meat, something outside the window caught his attention causing him to choke so Jongdae rushed to his side and made him chug water down.

 

 “Look Chenchen, isn't that Yifan ge?”

 

Jongdae narrowed his eyes carefully to adjust his vision through the glass window. Within seconds of scrutinizing, Jongdae turned tomato red which, well, didn't escape Yixing's eyes, not when it comes to Jongdae’s gestures and reactions.

 

The table they are in is situated at the very far end of the back of the restaurant and only they were the customers on that particular side, but the logic of even putting a window in that area is perhaps something Jongdae couldn't comprehend because the view out their window is just of an alley's. And right now, he doesn’t even want to take a second look at what Yixing points at.

 

“Right, Chenchen?”

 

Jongdae was speechless so Yixing decided to turn to the window instead and yelled. “Yifan-ge!”

 

‘Crap no,’ the younger panicked. Jongdae snapped out of his daze and so did the couple out their window. Both men turned towards their direction and were quite surprised (whether it was about who had discovered them or why there was a window facing an alley, only they themselves knew).

 

Noticing the shorter male backed on the wall with a reddened face, swollen lips, and widened eyes, Yixing acknowledged with cheery, unsuspecting tone. “Oh, Junmyeon ge is with you!” To which Jongdae just facepalmed.

 

Finding himself with an inviting grin plastered upon his face, Jongdae called. “Hyung! Wanna eat?” He must’ve worn a creepy one because others were looking at him like he has a loose screw or something. Still, he rather thought that this should all be worthy of saving the situation from making it more awkward than it already is, thanks to an insensible unicorn.

 

The two leaders quickly fixed their disheveled appearances and Junmyeon murmured to Yifan something that seemed to be an ‘I told you so’ upon reaching Jongdae's ears which was replied by a ‘T’was just them so it's fine' from Yifan.

 

“You guys wait up for us,” Yifan shouted as they exited the alley.

 

“Xing! Why the hell did you do that?!”

 

“Did what? It's not like we don't know that those two are rocking the mattress like beasts at night anyway” and Jongdae's flushed face makes an instant comeback.

 

 “Xing!” Pinching the unicorn's cheek, Jongdae cries “What am I gonna do with you…?”

 

“Hey!” the shorty brunette leader calls; Jongdae gasps lightly at the suddenness.

 

“Oh hyung, have a seat” the youngest among the four gestured across the table.

 

Soon as the older two were seated, a waiter came up and took their orders.

 

“We didn't know you were here, too” Yixing said as the waiter placed the dishes in front of them.

 

Junmyeon fished a perfectly carved carrot and meat from his plate and stopped when he noticed Yifan was staring at it. It's like there was some sort of telepathy between these two that when Yifan met Junmyeon's eyes, the latter directed the food towards Yifan’s mouth and the taller took it in. Jongdae shivers in playful disgust in the back of his mind.

 

“Honestly we were trying to find you guys because Luhan called and asked us to deliver his wallet. I forgot to give it back to him yesterday when he put it in my bag on our way home. Have you guys seen them?”

 

“Err… yeah, but they went to see the others first since we haven’t had lunch yet.”

 

“Oh, then you can just relay it for us. We've got to get back home because manager-hyung needs to tell us some things for next week's activities”

 

“Hyuuung,” Yixing whined because he really wanted to spend the rest of the day with just Jongdae and he’s determined to do anything. “Can't you just call them and meet up? I’m quite sure they’re just somewhere around.”

 

Just as Yixing finished his sentence, the tall leader's phone suddenly rang.

 

“Hey, where are you guys?” Yifan asked the caller.

 

“Thank God you picked up! You and Junmyeon need to come over here and rip the ears off of these boys. Zitao and Jongin were reported because they, uh damn. Tsk, tsk… those poor kids and grannies. Oh, mind you, your youngest baby only managed to get out of his trouble with his idea and stuff and can’t you just please come here now?" Luhan's distinctive voice on the phone travelled through the air.

 

“Huh? What’d they do?”

 

“YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW, YIFAN. And tell Junmyeon to head here and give these three some preaching that could last for, I don’t know, say, a lifetime?”

 

“What about Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol? Are they with you guys, too?”

 

Luhan gasped in evident surprise. “Shit!!! I forgot about them. Call you back in 2 mins. Bye!”

 

Yifan put his phone down and the other three simultaneously held a hand up in the air, leaving an astonished Yifan. Needless to say, Luhan’s shrill voice made their way across the space, reaching their ears.

 

“Why don't we all go together now?” Jongdae asks but startles when Yixing nudges his foot from under the table.

 

“I don't think so Chenchen. You see, I'm still hungry. Why don't you two go first? We'll follow shortly after you.” Jongdae side-glanced Yixing with subtle disbelief because he was absolutely sure that they both ordered meals good for two for each other.

 

“Okay, just give us a ring when you two can come over there.” Junmyeon reminds as he and Yifan walk towards the door.

 

“Finally!”  Yixing celebrates in Jongdae’s confused face.

 

“So you're not actually gonna binge, are you?”

 

“'Course not.” Yixing winked.

 

“But, you said—” Jongdae never got the chance to continue his sentence because Yixing silenced him with his own lips. Slowly but sweetly, Jongdae allowed his words to fly away as Yixing molds their lips together.

 

Breaking it off, Yixing says, “That's why…”

 

“Huh? Oh. _Oh_ …”

 

“I'm surprised you actually got that,” Yixing teased as he called for the bill.

 

“Knowing you, of course I would, baby.”

 

 


	2. II. Sunset Sweethearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing and Jongdae spend their afternoon freely until an interruption from the others threatens to upset their date.

By the time they got off their last ride for the day, the sun is almost setting and that's when the two decided to rest before heading back.

 

Yixing and Jongdae spend the last hour of daylight relaxing on a bench where they can perfectly view nature's royal setting.

 

As they sit comfortably, Yixing recalls every picture-perfect memory they had for today as he stares fondly at the younger male beside him. Jongdae's countless chuckles all throughout the day, his sweet eye smiles in return for Yixing’s plea for forgiveness for his demands that overwhelm the younger and sometimes his unfortunate jokes that Jongdae laughs, and even his pout that drives Yixing insane with its cuteness. All of it made Yixing wish his eyes could capture and print precious moments like that for keeps, forever.

 

“Jongdae…” Yixing stared at the younger’s peaceful features.

 

“Yeah?” says the younger with his eyes closed, absorbing the warm glow of the sun’s fading rays. Yixing could only absorb the view before his eyes with so much bliss.

 

“Let’s stay like this for a little while…shall we?”

 

Jongdae shifts closer and meets Yixing’s gaze. He hummed in response then gave the older a peck on his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

On their way home, warm glances and sweet talks were exchanged as they walk hand in hand, drowning in a pool of sweetness in their own exclusive bubble; both having the same wish in the back of their minds: to be able to spend every day like this, side by side each other.

 

“–see?”

 

Yixing snaps out of his reverie, still looking into Jongdae's glossy eyes. “Wait, what?”

 

Jongdae stops and gives the other a small understanding smile. "Have you been spacing out while I was talking...again?"

 

Yixing answers in a little too defensive tone, "I'm not just spacing out” – _cause I’m drowning in thoughts of you._ “And by the way, stop those lips of yours from doing their…thing."

 

"Err…what?"

 

"In case you forgot, I told you earlier that your pouting affects my decision of whether or not we should go straight immediately home so I can strip you."

 

“I-I’m not…!” Jongdae's face couldn't be more flushed at that and he feels as if steam could emit from it. He's always heard Yixing speak like this either when they're about to make love from dirty talking or when he's terribly frustrated, sexually that is. But he could never get how the heck could this angel-like and shy-in-front-of-others human being be this blunt and straightforward with him. "Stop it," he says with a hearty chuckle, face still burning because of Yixing’s bold words.

 

Jongdae fished his phone out to check the time. His steps gradually slowed down into a halt. They were already in front of the park that’s only a block away from their dorm when Yixing noticed the younger’s confusedly drawn eyebrows as he stared at Jongdae who’s checking his phone.

 

Earlier, Yixing insisted on having their phones switched to silent mode to avoid distractions. Even so, they still expected some that may be of average importance but the rest may just be spam or pranks. And there seems to be a situation because the messages were mostly from Luhan and Junmyeon. All of it seemed to be distress notifications, seeing as how every message had a subject written in all caps.

 

"I wonder what happened…” he muttered then turned to Yixing, “You think they'll be mad, Xing? Neither of us returned any call or message and I certainly get the feeling that something came up.”

 

Yixing instantly tightens his hold on Jongdae's hand and gives him a reassuring smile."We’ll take care of that later," he says and Jongdae relaxes a bit at that. Yixing once again kisses Jongdae, catching him off guard but soon gives into it knowing that it is Yixing. _His_ Yixing.


	3. III. Nightfall Niggling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, there's more trouble at home where Yixing and Jongdae heads after a fun date at the amusement park.

Yixing announces their arrival the moment they got in and instantly all seven pairs of eyes turn in their direction. Jongdae immediately noticed the absence of a mischievous puppy and his long-limbed mate and one wide-eyed rational human being who’re supposedly together with the youngest three.

 

“Neither of you picked a single call so both of you better start talking, now!” Luhan's sharp tone made them all flinch.

 

Yixing explained but the snarky second oldest male then turned to Jongdae. “You forgot too, Jongdae? Has Yixing's absentmindedness gotten into you now?”

 

“I already said sorry, ge. Jongdae gave his phone to me to hold the whole day.” Yixing’s immediate reply saved Jongdae from stuttering though what the former said was a total lie. Jongdae could only glance a silent ‘thank you’ to him. Yixing’s eyes wandered upon the three youngest sitting in the middle of the room. “And uh, why are those guys...” he trails off as Sehun, Jongin, and Zitao look at them all at once, eyes pleading to bail them out of Luhan's wrath. That’s when he remembers about the phone call from lunch.

 

“I give up! All of you better not let hyung hear about this. Junmyeon, Yifan, you two take charge. Minseok, let's go.” And the oldest baozi was helplessly dragged into his and Luhan's shared room. Everybody knew that Minseok's powers to coo the angry deer worked best at times like this so they let the oldest couple leave without any protest. Pushing Luhan at his wits' end is definitely not the smartest idea.

 

“Hyung?” Jongdae looks at Junmyeon. “Mind telling us what happened?” he tugs Yixing by the hand and they both sit on the couch which Luhan and Minseok sat on earlier.

 

And so, the story telling began. Junmyeon said that the three seemed to have caused quite a huge ruckus that day. Apparently, what Luhan said on the phone with Yifan earlier at the amusement park was only the tip of the iceberg.

 

Jongdae let out an exasperated sigh as soon as Junmyeon ended speaking. “Zitao, Jongin, why on Earth would you roam around naked inside a horror booth?!" Jongdae exclaimed. Jongin winces as he gets a hard nudge on his stomach from the panda's toned elbow. "You were in it too, Sehun?”

 

“No,” answers the youngest in his bitchface which earned him a glare from the other two beside him, “because technically I was fully clothed all day.”

 

"What the fu–"

 

The tanned dancer gets cut off by Junmyeon with a hard look. "Jongin!"

 

"But it's true! Sehun got us into that stupid horror booth first!" Zitao defends his and Jongin's stand.

 

"It was because you guys said you'd do it after losing to me," says the expressionless male, making the other older members crease their brows more than they already were.

 

"What about what?" Yixing doesn't seem to be catching up to anything at all. Jongdae explained to him in no more than three sentences in a whisper. This sort of thing had been one of Jongdae’s special skills since Yixing had usually been on the slow side of catching into things and so it developed until he got the hang of it through the years.

 

The accused youngest member started flatly. "Before we headed into the amusement park, we all made a bet over bubbleteas at the usual shop we go to. It's just that these guys were so stupid that they challenged me into a staring contest. You see, they lost so they had to put up with what I say."

 

"Stupid, you say? Didn't you once mistook Garfield for an orange bear, you flat-faced potato?" Jongin yells.

 

“How dare this tadpole call us stupid!” Zitao supports.

 

“That's not the point here, douchebags," Sehun bites back. “You guys were so not thinking. I already refused to join your game the first time you asked me but you insisted.”

 

The three would've bickered all night if it wasn't for Yifan’s yell that froze them all.

 

"Hold it brats! Weren't we supposed to be the ones yelling here?!" He gives the three piercing glares apiece then brings his eyes back to Junmyeon, hinting him to carry on.

 

Junmyeon sighs, "Sehun, you do realize that they were nude in public and that was strictly against the law, right?"

 

“Yes, hyung but they lost. They gotta keep their words otherwise these potatoes' coming-of-age ceremonies wouldn't have made any sense at all," Sehun pointed. It was a wonder how he keeps himself nonchalant with all those invisible stabs coming from Zitao and Jongin combined.

 

“I know, but the fact that you thought of a consequence like that was uh...” Junmyeon scanned his mental dictionary for what he was pertaining to but Sehun butted in during his pause.

 

“Genius, right?” Sehun grinned.

 

“Ye--wait, NO!”

 

Sehun's pregnant mocking grin burst into annoyingly evil cackles that startled Yixing and Jongdae.

 

“Sehun!” An irked Jongdae flung a throw pillow at the youngest. “Don't laugh so suddenly like that.” Yixing patted Jongdae's shoulder and pulled him into his chest.

 

“Outrageous, Sehun, it was outrageous." Yifan finished where Junmyeon had left off. "You twerps are gonna give us our first public scandal had we failed to talk it out with the staff and the people involved.”

 

Zitao brought his hands up to his burning face, evidently embarrassed; Jongin snickered as his ears suddenly perked upon hearing ‘scandal’.

 

“This is not funny. We’re not giving the fans, the people or anyone such a thing. Just think of what’d happen to our reputation as a group. And consider the eyes of those kids you've scarred for life!” Pity and dread mixed into their mother-leader’s voice.

 

“Hyung, we were just naked. It's not as if we're doing something malicious,” Jongin defensively articulates.

 

“Yeah, and they were barely seen in public.” Sehun adds.

 

“No Sehun, that place is a public attraction, considering that it's a part of a huge amusement park which is obviously for the general people.”

 

“But Baek-hyung told me my idea wasn't bad at all!” Everyone facepalmed except the defensive speaker himself so he resumed his substantiation. “Plus it was pretty amusing to think of how scared their butts would be while naked in– Ow!!!" Sehun cries for his smacked back; Zitao retrieves his hand behind.

 

“Oh God, Sehun. Baekhyun. _Baekhyun_ , of all people?!” Yifan groaned.

 

Again, Sehun reasoned. “Well if it was a bad idea then why did Chanyeol hyung agree to it, too?”

 

Before anyone could do another facepalm, Yixing interrupted. “Wait a sec. I haven't seen them since we got here.” Yixing glanced at the threshold and noticed the missing pairs of shoes on the rack by the door. “Still out?”

 

They hear a twist of a doorknob from the elders’ room and that’s when Luhan steps out and informs. “Chanyeol called earlier and told me they'd be a little late for dinner.”

 

“So, what's for dinner then?” Junmyeon asks not anyone in particular, might as well ask since their resident cook is still out with a dorky couple doing who-knows-what and asks the heavens to bless them.

 

“Take-out chicken sounds good.” Jongin wriggles his eyebrows.

 

“Typical.” Luhan snorts.

 

“Well we could have–” A vibration from Jongin's pocket suprised him. He fished his cell out and answered to a pleading voice.

 

“JONGIN! COME GET ME PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! TAKE ME AWAY BEFORE I CASTRATE THESE BASTARDS RIGHT HERE.”

 

“Calm down, Soo. Where're you? Are you okay? Did something happen?”

 

“I wanna go home now! Just come get me Jongin,” Jongin hears Kyungsoo whine at someone then Baekhyun’s voice travelled into his ear so he relaxes knowing that Kyungsoo is not completely by himself but he kept hearing bumps from the other line. He adjusts his ear properly to his cell and concentrates on listening.

 

_“God, this is too embarassing. Damn you guys.”_

 

_“It’s alright, Soo. Sit still ‘cause this’ll only take up a couple of minutes...if you behave.”_

 

_“Baekhyun, stop this shit already. I swear I might end up in jail after I’m through with you if this keeps up.”_

 

 _“Sorry Kyungsoo, but don’t worry. You’ll thank me later,”_ Baekhyun snickers and yells out to Chanyeol, asking him to help him with something.

 

“You guys still there? I'm coming. Where should I pick you up?” At the end of the call, Jongin tries so hard to hide a very prominent grin as he asks permission from his hyungs. Zitao and Sehun did not miss any beat and eyed his expression suspiciously. “Oh, nothing bad happened. Kyungsoo just wants me to pick them up,” he reports to the rest.

 

"Hey, going alone?” Jongdae asks, glancing at the mounted clock. “I think it’s better if we go with you.” The two leaders approved of it and so did Luhan himself with no baozi at his side.

 

Jongin scooted towards the armrest near Yixing and bended down to whisper something to the older. The latter nodded then chuckled, causing a vexed expression to spread across Jongdae’s features. “Uh, is something...?”

 

“Nothing. Let’s go.” Yixing smiles and takes Jongdae's hand as Jongin leads their way out to the door. “Guys, we're off.”

 

As soon as the three left, Sehun tapped his chin, expression similar to a certain detective. “That nuthead is up to something fishy.”

 

“Yes...definitely, yes.”

 

At least for once that night, the two youngest left had something they both agreed to.

 

“You guys watch way too many movies,” Luhan comments.

 

“Ah wait! I forgot to tell Jongin to buy that cake I soooo wanted to eat recently!” Zitao dashed to catch up to Jongin, Yixing, and Jongdae. When he returned, huffing, he sat right back down the same spot he occupied earlier beside Sehun on the carpet with a sly smirk.

 

Luhan continues where he left off before. “As for your punishment, you guys are going to clean up dinner later and—”

 

Sehun attempts to mouth a protest but Yifan doesn't allow him to.

 

“Nuh-uh. Objecting isn't an option.”

 

“But hyung, aren't objections considered as freedom of speech? And freedom of speech is supposed to be included in our human rights?”

 

Zitao chortles and madly rolls on the floor as he finds Sehun's logic as indeed incredibly brilliant yet so unfit considering the trouble he was under.

 

Luhan raised a challenging eyebrow. “Human rights, my ass.” He crosses his arms on his chest and shakes his head lightly with a low huff.  “Anyway, manager-hyung is just a call away. So if you wanna blow it up, be sure that you can sleep with sore butts tonight, okay?”

 

The two just nodded but it seemed that nobody saw the glint in Zitao's eyes at all.

 

 “What about dinner then?” The Korean leader asks out of the blue.

 

“Didn't we agree on take out earlier, Junmyeon?” Luhan sighs.

 

“You guys didn't say yes or anything! How should I know!?” yelled Junmyeon in annoyance.

 

“PLEASE ORDER FOR SOME BAOZI TOOOOO!” Minseok yelled from behind the walls; Zitao, Yifan, and Junmyeon all jumped slightly at the suddenness.

 

“Minseok?! I thought you were asleep?" Luhan curiously yells back.

 

“H-how the hell do you think am I supposed to when y-you left me badly aching a-all over?!” said the tremulous voice.

 

“I'll leave you guys to talk. Be back later.” The deery male walked back into their room like nothing happened, looking neither flustered nor surprised. If there’s one thing, Luhan probably feels proud more than embarrassed as that somehow proved his self-professed manliness.

 

“Oh, one more thing,” Luhan pokes his head out from the door. “Those guys are assigned to be our housemaids for a week. Not. Less. Than. A. Whole. Week.” Zitao gasps the moment Luhan shuts the door.

 

“Wha–!? Why would I do that!?”

 

“Taozi, it's punishment. Don't worry, Sehun and Jongin won't get away without complying.”

 

“No, Fan-ge! It was all this mushroom's fault!”

 

“Oh! So you're shoving it all onto me when you and Jongin insisted that game in the first place, you incompetent alien.”

 

“Shut up, pokerfaced peanut.”

 

“H-how could you?! Me, a peanut? Unbelievable! Get lost, zombie!”

 

The two squabbled for an eternity and the two leaders could only shut their eyes, sigh, and groan in resignation. Yifan's nerves are tingling but Junmyeon is keeping them from bursting by soothing the Chinese leader's back.

 

“Guys,” Yifan exasperated. He somehow managed to speak in his calmest demeanor but gradually lost it through. The two halted instantly the moment Yifan raised his tone, which happens only for two kinds of reasons:  one, when he’s completely upset and had no other option; and two, is when he’s carried away from excitement. The former seemed to be the appropriate reason and the two knew that they've already blown this whole thing up. They screwed up. Big time. “Can’t you just man up and do what you must? You're grown-ups now! We've done our part and it's your turn. Do it at least for yourselves.”

 

“Sehun, Taozi, we’re not blaming anyone here. All we're asking is for you to reflect upon the incident and realize the importance of reputation. We worked hard for it, right?” Junmyeon gives a small understanding smile. “Besides, we’re one, remember?”

 

“Uh...s-sorry, hyung.”

 

“Don't be, Taozi,” The smile on Junmyeon’s face felt warmer than earlier to the younger two.

 

“Now, if you'll excuse us...” the leaders went into their room, leaving two speechless males together by themselves.

 

And an eternity of still atmosphere ensued.

 

Invisible tumbleweeds, angels--name it--rolled around them already.

 

It was simply awkward.

 

“Uh, hey Sehun could you just… just forget about the stuff I said a while ago?” Zitao hesitantly mumbled.

 

Sehun pouts as he looks sincerely straight into Zitao's genuinely apologetic eyes. “But how could you talk to me like that, you–you Gucci-freak kermit?”

 

Zitao nibbles his lower lip nervously, tears filling his lids as he stared back at his lover. Yes, this wushu-expert is about to burst and Sehun can't even think with any kind of logic.

 

“You know what? Between us, I don’t know what you did or how you came to be the top one. I mean, look at yourself. Shouldn't i be the one crying ‘cause I'm younger and the bottom, but–”

 

Zitao sniffed “You're not helping, Sehun!”

 

Sehun caught Zitao's face in his hands. “Would you please let me finish first?” The Korean maknae then pulled him up into a couch. “As I was saying, how I let you top me is one heck of a mystery for me. Also, it seems so wrong if you look at us from a third person's perspective right now. How could a top look so fragile like that?” A frown showed upon Sehun's face.

 

“Do you hate me when I cry like this?”

 

“Oi! When did I say something like that?”

 

“Right, ‘cause you hate me even when I don't,” said the Chinese male between sniffs.

 

Sehun huffs loudly and almost loses it, “You idiot panda! I freaking love you! Don't you get it already?” Zitao suddenly felt thin soft lips on his and his mind automatically shut down for a span of three seconds. “Tell me you still don't get it and I'll punch you real hard right now.” A rosy hue crept over Sehun's face as he spoke. “I've said that for like a thousand times already and you still want me to repeat it like a broken recorder.”

 

“Hey! I'm not that dumb okay!? I just wanna hear it…again.” The other maknae uttered. “Uh, so you forgive me now?”

 

“Yeah right, I guess I fancied calling you names and got carried away after all so... I-I'm s-sorry…?”

 

“Waaah! Sehun's apologizing! Is doomsday approaching?!”

 

Zitao and Sehun were flabbergasted with Chanyeol’s comment bombing. The tall cheery male came into view holding paperbags of varying sizes, just like Baekhyun, Jongin, and Yixing. Kyungsoo and Jongdae came in last, holding no bags but both looked like they have been mistreated or something, which is totally the opposite of the former four. Kyungsoo had this murderous aura around him and Jongdae might have caught some of it too as they both headed straight to the kitchen together, heavy air surrounding them both.

 

“Don't tell me you brats... didn't notice us?”

 

“W-why the heck wouldn't we notice you?”

 

“Wait,” Chanyeol palmed Sehun's forehead, “You sick? You're all red and warm.”

 

Sehun's body notched another few degrees up upon hearing Chanyeol's words. Realizing that he’s madly flushing, he dashed to his room right away. Zitao just chuckled and turned to the others. “So Jongin, do you have it? My ‘cake’?”

 

“You owe me, dude.” Jongin hands Zitao three small shopping bags.

 

“Heck no,” Zitao protests in a hushed voice. “We gotta make up for hyungs so it’s fair enough to split the cost between the three of us. I’ll send you payment for two later for mine and Sehun’s share.”

 

Zitao headed to his and Sehun’s room and found the youngest member hugging his legs crouching on the bed with moist eyes. He steps closer to Sehun and sinks himself beside him on the mattress. Sehun is startled when he felt gentle fingertips tracing swirls on his cheek. He looked up to see Zitao’s moist eyes from crying earlier all glossy and soft looking right back at him.

 

And so they all proceeded to have their late dinner, noisy as usual as though it wasn't midnight, and left a huge mess afterwards. Yifan and Junmyeon made sure that the three youngest did their tasks before they even let them wash up for bed. Not too long after, all twelve of them already went into their respective rooms.

 


	4. IV. Midnight Mania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What other ending should a day have other than some steamy action in the bedroom?

"I can't believe you." Jongdae props himself on his elbows as he watches Yixing busy himself opening the shopping bags from the bed.

 

"Huh?" Yixing frowns at Jongdae's annoyed stare.

 

"Did you realize how embarassed i was to death when Baekhyun insisted for me to step out of the curtains wearing _that_? But what's worse is that you didn't even do anything to save my fucking dying dignity!" Jongdae didn't hesitate to let out his yells of frustration and disappointment at an annoyingly composed Yixing.

 

Jongdae doesn't seem like it but he's quite sure in himself that he indeed is keeping his voice down and is breathing slowly, calmly if possible, through his nostrils. "And would you mind explaining why the fuck did you push me inside the fitting room all of a sudden when the saleslady approached me?" he demands, and continues rambling on how he felt so helpless because one particular sassy beagle bitch had so much strength in himself that he was unbelievably able to pin Jongdae in the fitting room and successfully force him into the dress... or lingerie, whatever. And the fact that his derpy gargantuan buddy chokes himself stiffling his not-so-subtle cackles all the more intensifies Jongdae's urge to hit someone, really bad.

 

Kyungsoo wasn't able to help him either because he was melting in a goo of embarassment in Jongin's arms at that moment and could only shoot looks of sympathy at Jongdae's begging eyes.

 

Well, only Jongin knows that his poor Dudu suffered Baekhyun's evilness alone prior to Jongin, Yixing, and Jongdae's arrival. It was not surprising that Jongin didn't mind Baekhyun's bitchy insistence so long as he and Chanyeol would return Kyungsoo back in one piece. Otherwise, God knows what he might have done to the couple.

 

"Baby, had you seen what my eyes saw, i bet my dick that you would get a boner too. Or maybe you wouldn't have even recognized yourself." Yixing caresses the other's flushed cheek.

 

"Wait, that reminds me..." says Yixing while taking out the little lingerie dress that screamed royalty with its silky blue fabric.

 

The kitten-lipped male scowled at his lover who's holding the clothing that made him want to pounce at Jongdae in the boutique earlier, feigning to realize what the older means by his actions.

 

On the other hand, Yixing is aware that his smartass lover saw this one coming that's why Jongdae made it clear over dinner to him that he himself's gonna turn in after. However, Yixing couldn't really repress his need to see Jongdae in it so he let his neurons take care of the how part.

 

Seriously, can anyone blame Yixing for his request when it fits his boyfriend's gorgeous body perfectly? And his ass? Nope. Yixing definitely wouldn't wait for any other time other than tonight to see that alluring sight.

 

"Xing, stop right there I'm warning y--" Jongdae was cut off by a soft union of his and his boyfriend's lips that made his head spin and his senses numbed that the next thing he realized was that he has goosebumps because where the fuck did his buttoned-down pajama top go?

 

Jongdae finally got back to his senses, but to Yixing's dismay, and gently pushed Yixing as he quirked an irked brow at his boyfriend's devouring stare. "Zhang Yixing sure knows his way, huh." He stood up and searched for his missing pajama top around the bed which he later found lying beside the foot of the bedside lamp and shimmied his arms into it and left only its three top buttons undone.

 

_Damn it._

 

Yixing had no choice but to resort to his last option so he threw his hands up into the air and gave Jongdae a piece of his frustration. "Okay listen, I just couldn't help but eye-fuck you the moment you stepped out in it, I mean who the hell wouldn't when you looked so.. so innocently feisty?" Yixing's eyes undeniably glinted as he observed how Jongdae's adorable cheeks gradually flushed into full-blown red with every word he said. "Of course, I didn't want anybody to undress you with their eyes the way _I_ did earlier so..." he pouted and brought his brows together as he thinks of a word to complete his sentence though what he means need not be cried out loud at this point.

 

Jongdae chuckles inwardly. His adorable angel is just a little bit too possessive and protective but sometimes he just doesn't know if Yixing meant to tease or he was innocently verbalizing fragments of his thoughts, but whatever. Jongdae knows Yixing would always speak his mind out to him when he thinks it's the right time. But now isn't the right one for Jongdae because he already knows what's going to happen in the next minutes and he feels his body loosen down due to weariness.

 

"So please, Jongdae..." He clasps his hands together, determined to push his luck at the very least or else he could jerk off in his dreams tonight would he not get what he asked for.

 

It took seven more tries for Yixing before they reach a compromise: Jongdae agrees to wear it but for no more than five minutes; Yixing raised his right hand to swear unto not taking any pictures or doing anything else as his part of the deal. But of course his left hand behind him with crossed fingers tells otherwise.

 

"Here goes. But no peeking, okay!" Jongdae ordered so Yixing turned around and hummed the catchy commercial song that has been stuck in his head for five days.

 

The younger male grabbed the article from the sheets where it laid and started changing. After about a couple of minutes, he asked, "How do I tie, um, what's this...ribbon?"

 

Yixing was about to turn around to attend to his boyfriend when a knock startled them both and propelled Jongdae to jump in bed and roll the sheets over his whole body in one super quick motion that Yixing wasn't able to see what he's expecting when he finally turned around. Jongdae peeked from under the duvet as the older proceeded to see the knocker and was greeted by a smiling Chinese maknae who shoved a small cutesy paper bag towards him. Zitao whispered in fast mandarin that Jongdae wasn't able to translate or make any sense of what little sounds he heard from their conversation by their white door.

 

Finally, Yixing waved goodnight to the younger Chinese male then gently shut the door and chuckled, "Look Dae, they gave us a gift."

 

"Uh, correct me if I'm wrong, but you're not turning a year older anytime soon and neither do I, right?" Jongdae furrowed his brows. "So what's it for?"

 

Yixing shrugged. "A little something for the trouble they caused us hyungs, said Tao."

 

"Wow, so those brats actually thought of undoing," Jongdae chirps. "Anyway what is it?"

 

"Well," Yixing bites his lower lip, "I won't mind unless you drop those first," he tensed his lips into pointing towards the duvet Jongdae has wrapped around his body.

 

"Shit. Play _fair_ , Xing," he pouted. "That's out of the deal and neither did you say anything like that earlier."

 

"It _is_ now since the boys gave us something _nice_. Compromise or nothing, Dae," said Yixing as he continues to dig his teeth into his lower lip in anticipation, eyes dark yet glistening like crystals in the dim light emitted by the white bedside lampshade.

 

Jongdae exasperated as he buried himself again and shuffled from inside the duvet. "As you promised, okay?"

 

"Yes," Yixing shrugged again, trying real hard to hide a prominent smirk. _As long as I can_ , he added mentally.

 

In a jiffy, Jongdae shuffled onto his feet and slowly stood up, unwrapped himself of the soft blanket that covered his body from Yixing's expectant eyes, and looked at the older who appeared to be strucked by a stiffening shot of drug--well, Jongdae _is_ Yixing's drug-of-all-sorts after all.

 

There stood the younger male in the royal blue lingerie dress, his slim sexy thighs and legs exposed, his perky ass covered only by the silky skirt, the expanse of his smooth back visibly uncovered and only laced by two vertically symmetrical ribbons that travels up to his shoulders and supports the article from slipping off. All the while, his torso is hugged by the not-too-fitting fabric, and his chest is adorned by a cutesy little blue bow in the middle which served as the main tying spot of the whole dress as the two laces that supports it from his shoulders are also attached to it.

 

Yixing didn't realize his hanging jaw and his tongue swiping its way across his lips, but Jongdae didn't miss any of that as he was fidgeting on his feet, watching Yixing watch him back with darkly dilated pupils.

 

"Now can you tell me what's in it?"

 

"..."

 

"...Xing?"

 

"..."

 

Jongdae tilted his head as he patiently waited for the other male's reply, still on the same spot inches away from the bed when suddenly Yixing's swift arms scooped him up in a whir and he felt the soft sheets of the bed plop on his back.

 

"Zhang Yixing, you promised–"

 

Truthfully, it is very unfair of Yixing to leave Jongdae in wonder as he aggressively has his hands roaming all over Jongdae's skin in no more than a couple of seconds, travelling to parts that Yixing exclusively explores that which includes Jongdae's neck, thighs, nipples, and, ass. Of course, the younger singer could only elicit surprised moans of pleasure as he unconsciously gave into Yixing's sensuous touch.

 

"Hnng.. ah.. w-wait.. ahh–"

 

"Having fun, love?" Yixing licks Jongdae's clothed right nip.

 

"ahh... h-hold up!" Jongdae gasps, eyes wide, and holds the older male's arms, halting Yixing's hands from their lusty routes across his skin. Even though he's panting really hard, he still tries to blurt a coherent inquiry. "Is _this_ supposed to be happening, Xing? Didn't you agree to compromise?"

 

Yixing blew into Jongdae's ear that caused the latter to get distracted. He smirks in victory when Jongdae whinces so he follows up with a whisper onto the younger's ear. "Well, you wanted to know what's in the bag so I might as well use it because i know you'd very much like it too, baby." At that, Jongdae could only swear that Yixing's smirk couldn't have appeared foxier than how it always seemed if not the I'm-a-JPEG expression he wears otherwise, considering the fact that most of the time, Yixing's expressions made him look like a bishounen, whose description is, more or slightly less, perfect in every way.

 

As Jongdae brings his brows closer in further confusion, Yixing unashamedly took advantage and attacked the younger's neck and nipples with teeth, tongue, and fingers, making the younger male moan in ecstacy and his body writhing in the newly built-up eagerness and lust. The bag Tao handed landed earlier somewhere on the bed but neither of the two paid attention to it until they bumped onto it and the bag toppled, making the contents roll and reveal themselves out on the sheets.

 

"What the-- Is this--?" Jongdae raised two little glass bottle of lube which came out of the bag. He didn't say it out loud but at the back of his mind, he found the objects in his hands that're adorned with a red bow apiece very cute. _Why the hell are these lube bottles so cutesy?_  he mentally shakes his head. The things Jongdae subconsciously appreciates.

 

Yixing chuckled, "Babe, even frogs could tell that yes, it's what Tao handed me earlier." Loudly amused, Yixing gently kissed the younger's perfectly God-sculpted jawline and caressed his defined cheeckbones as Jongdae hums in avid response.

 

For a reason Yixing didn't know, his lover face-palmed. Yixing wanted to know why but the tent in his own pants hurts already and he thinks he can just ask later so again he assaults Jongdae with a hard and hungry kiss before letting his tongue enter past the younger's lips and entangle with Jongdae's equally hot and slick muscle.

 

"Mmhmm.. Ah! Y-yixing.." the younger male catches his breath when he feels Yixing's hardness underneath the fabric of his black fitting jeans.

 

Yixing feels that his lover is already turned on when Jongdae didn't show any hint of resistance this time as he rolls his position on top of Yixing and starts undoing the older's dress shirt's buttons.

 

The younger's now dark, hazy orbs are radiantly visible to the older's equally lustful ones in the dim light of the room. Jongdae shifts his weight and soon starts grinding down the man lying underneath him. He leans down, but still grinds, and licks Yixing's earlobe more than once like a cat and moans and fuck it, Yixing knows he's in so much more pain when he tries to stifle a groan. "Fuck. B-baby, stop teasing..."

 

This time Yixing moaned uncontrollaby as Jongdae unannouncedly grabbed his lover's crotch with his right hand, slowly but not gently. "But honey you wanted this, right?" He popped the button and slid the zipper midway through, exerting pressure in the process just so to arouse Yixing's hurting member, goosebumps spreading across the older male's skin.

 

"A-ah.. J-Jongdae" Yixing breathlessly mouths against Jongdae's when the younger all the more increases the pressure on his crotch, hips grinding slower and slower into a fucking unbearable pace as the blue fabric sways and dangles on the younger's thighs.

 

Jongdae abruptly stops his movements and pouts cutely at the sight of his sexy half-naked boyfriend abusing his lower lip with his own teeth as he struggles to keep his moans down, or voiceless if possible. He then helps Yixing out of his unbuttoned shirt and tosses it sidewards.

 

"You wanted to play with me, right dimplecheeks?" Jongdae lets his finger trace its way from the older man's abdomen upwards, nearly missing his right nipple and up to the tip of Yixing's chin when he slightly inclines his lover's face upward and leans down to whisper, "소원을 말해봐..."

 

With all the lust clouding his thoughts, Yixing couldn't bring himself to ask how things ended up like this. Surely, it was him who intended to tease his lingerie-wearing boyfriend but now that the tables are turned and Jongdae asks him what he wants, rather, needs, who is he to not answer the hot genie on top of him who could grant him his wish for tonight?

 

"You. I want _you_ ," growls lowly the Chinese male in his native tongue as he firms his hold on the Korean male's hips, want evident through their both achingly hardened shafts beneath their clothings.

 

With that, Jongdae straddles Yixing and guides him into an upright sitting position which Yixing does so without much effort. Jongdae then inched his torso away from the other, fumbling with the hem of the fabric across his thighs as he guides Yixing's free hand under the blue silk where his bare and throbbing dick unpatiently leaks. "Take me. Now."

 

Yixing pushes through, making Jongdae gasp suddenly. Both adjusts, then Yixing starts moving, slowly but steady and Jongdae ensures to meet his thrusts and reciprocate it with the same amount of vigor. Seconds later, both are heaving and the notch has been raised faster and faster and faster and then they're both quivering as they come to their high. A few heaves here and there and the two plopped into the sheets side by side each other.

 

"Next time you make a half-assed promise like that, expect everything and everyone to believe but me." Jongdae says as both he and Yixing fall and plop down the sheets.

 

"Why won't you admit for once that you do love it when I break these kinds of promises?" Yixing teases. Jongdae's face turns crimson.

 

"Half-assed or not, a promise _IS_ a promise, pretty-face."

 

He scoots closer and whispers into the younger's ear with a low playful tone. "Tell me that when you suddenly turned into a genie a while ago, granting me whatever I ask from you."

 

Jongdae smacked his arm and it made Yixing flinch a little, but the older further exaggerated his reaction with a pout and fake sob. Jongdae's face felt like it's burning with blood instead of fire and he can feel embarrassment swallowing him wholly. "Oh God. Alright! It was so hot and I loved it, okay?! Now let's go to sleep, shall we?"

 

Yixing chuckled as he snaked his arms around the younger's torso. "Thanks Chenchen," he kissed the other's lips lovingly. "Oh, one last thing: I do pray that you can get through this night with a good sleep and pleasant dreams because—"

 

All of a sudden, certain voices were heard through the walls. Heck, those aren't even words but moans, for fucks' sake, moans of pleasure.

 

Jongdae yells a "Keep it down!" but altogether, the ten voices replied with a "Shut up, Jongdae," and that's when he throws his hands up in resignation. Yixing just shakes his head off as he laughs heartily at that.

 

"Aww, come on, Chenchen. You know we can't do anything about that."

 

Jongdae cleared his throat, "I think you're forgetting something? That I AM Kim Jongdae and there are actually a lot of things that i can do about that?"

 

Yixings pulls something from the bedside drawer and shoves Jongdae a pair of earmuffs identical to his own super fluffy ones. Everytime they went back from that adult shop, it seemed like the whole dorm had some kind of orgy party later at night. It wouldn't come as a surprise to them if they found out that the others have their own earplugs or some stuff similar to it to cover their ears from the disturbing sounds. More so surprising, and somehow creepy, if someone had none. "Yes, I am surely aware of that, but don't you think the guys have their needs too? They probably heard you moaning earlier so I don't think they'll listen to you."

 

Jongdae frowns for a second then shrugs, "Then I guess I'll let this one pass since we've all been busy for a long time to pay attention to said needs."

 

"Yes, now come here and let's get some Zs. Work tomorrow." Yixing says as he pulls Jongdae to his chest. He whispers, "Goodnight. I love you, Jongdae."

 

Jongdae can't help but smile at him as he puts on the comfy muffs on himself and mouths a silent "i love you" for Yixing to read than hear.

 

_END_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: if you've read until here, omg thank you! and i hope you liked this work I started way back in 2014 and, due to procrastination, finished it a year after (2015) lol anyway, thanks again :)


End file.
